Esposa En Turno
by QueenCMonsteer
Summary: Ellos solo querían una vida normal. Querían de regreso a la familia perfecta como los habían etiquetado años atrás..¿También perderían a su padre? ¿Qué harían de hoy en adelante? ¿Tendrían aquella familia que tanto soñaban? MAL SUMMARY/TH/Ed'Al'Emm


DISCLAIMER**: La saga Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo las manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un ratito. Por lo cual la trama es mía. **

Hola de Nuevo mundo!

Ya sé, ya se, me ausente meses pero tengo una gran explicación la cual luego les contare.

Después de hacer mi fic ''Todo cambio'' Comencé con otra la cual no eh seguido porque todavía no tengo la suficiente inspiración ni el tiempo para seguirla. Para serles sincera es la primera vez en este año en que prendo la lap con fines de seguir con algún fic o algo parecido.

Hace una semana me puse a leer nuevamente un gran fic que en verdad lo recomiendo ''AMARRDOS'' (no se los recomiendo porque la autora me dijo, ni la conozco pero es para mi un gran fic!) y pues hoy vi una serie de televisión la cual me inspiro en comenzar otro fic en lo que me inspiro para seguir escribiendo el de ''Fui hecho para amarte''

Espero de verdad me vuelvan a aceptar con esta trama muy, muy distinta a las demás ñ_ñ espero la disfruten. Por el momento solo eh escrito esto porque mi hermano me apuro y bueno, me corto la inspiración!

Nos leemos luego!

_SheIsTepe_

**Pov. Narrador **

Era una tarde normal para la ciudad de Phoenix, Estados Unidos.

_Abril 1992. Phoenix, Arizona, EUA_

-¡Amor, llegue!-Grito el señor Cullen entrando a su gran hogar, el cual se ubicaba a las orillas de la calurosa ciudad.

Edward Cullen era un exitoso abogado en la ciudad y era reconocido en varias partes del país. Él estaba casado desde hacía ya 4 años con Elizabeth Masen, y contaban con solo 3 hijos; Emmett de 3 años y los mellizos Edward y Alice con apenas 1 año de edad.

Emmett tenía el cabello negro como su madre, los hoyuelos de su padre y la tez blanca de ambos padres. También se le reconocía por su complexión algo robusta y sus ojos grises como su abuela paterna. Era un niño muy alegre y un poco temido con el mundo. Le gustaba mucho jugar en las tardes con su hermano Edward y su padre al futbol en la gran terraza de su casa.

Edward, en cambio, tenía el cabello castaño claro, los ojos verdes esmeraldas como su madre y el parecido muy importante con su padre con el que compartía el mismo nombre. Edward era muy temido y curioso dada su edad, casi no se le escuchaba hablar con nadie y rara la vez que era juguetón con sus 2 hermanos .

Alice era la única niña y la más pequeña de sus hermanos. Ella era muy parecida a Edward, el cabello castaño claro, el parecido a su padre, pero a diferencia de Edward ella tenia los ojos azules como su padre y los hoyuelos al sonreir. Alice era una niña muy alegre, era muy apegada a su madre, ''hablaba'' todo el dia, le gustaba mucho jugar con su nana a ser la princesa de un gran castillo. De veces se le veía jugando con sus hermanos a los autos pero no por eso dejaban de ser hermanos muy unidos a pesar de su corta edad.

-¡PAPI!-Se escuchó el grito de sus 3 hijos por la cocina.

El abogado Cullen espero feliz a la llegada de sus 3 hermosos hijos y su bella esposa que sonreía al ver cómo los 3 pequeños mountritos lo tiraban al piso dichosos por ver de nuevo a su padre.

-Que buen recibimiento-Decía el señor Cullen mientras se levantaba del suelo riendo.-Buenas noches, amor-beso a su esposa.

Sus hijos salieron de la habitación como entraron después de saludar a su padre.

-¿Qué tal tu día, cielo?-Pregunto Elizabeth mientras le quitaba el saco que traía puesto su esposo.

-Me ah ido excelente, gane el caso de la señora Smith-Respondió Edward mientras se tiraba al sillón de la sala.-Pero me canse mucho, también.-se tocó el cuello algo molesto.

Elizabeth lo noto y dulcemente le dio un masaje a su cuello que estaba muy tenso.

-Valla-dijo Elizabeth cuando trataba de deshacer un ''nudo'' en su cuello-Debes darte un descanso, amor, estas muy tenso.

-Tengo varios asuntos en las oficinas, ya abra otro día para esas vacaciones.-Se levantó del sofá más aliviado-Gracias, amor-Le dio un dulce beso a su joven esposa y se fue a su habitación a darse una ducha caliente antes de cenar.

Los días en la joven familia Cullen eran alegres y nada monótonos como se acostumbraba mucho en las familias ocupadas. Elizabeth era una gran ama de casa, que con la nana de los niños; María. Mantenían en excelentes condiciones la gran casa.

Pasaron los meses en la familia y casi se acercaba el aniversario número 5 para la joven pareja. Edward y Elizabeth tenían planeada una bonita velada bajo las estrellas del caluroso mes de agosto. Sin los niños en casa, si no con los padres de Elizabeth que vivían a pocos kilómetros de su segunda hija.

-Que hermosa te ves hoy-Edward iba entrando a la cocina, asustando sin intenciones a su esposa.

Abrazo por detrás a Elizabeth apretándola delicadamente contra su pecho, beso repetidas veces el cuello de su mujer mientras ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la excitante sensación que le causaban los besos húmedos de su marido.

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran más pasionales, Edward y Emmett entraron corriendo a la cocina, asustando a sus padres.

-Te voy a alcanza, Edd-Decía Emmett a su hermano pequeño mientras este último no hacía más que gritar divertido.

Ninguno de ellos tenían noción de lo que ocurría entre sus padres, es más, ni los notaron hasta que Edward tropezó con la pata de una banca y su padre rápidamente lo levanto.

-Ya paso, cariño-Le repetía su padre mientras le sobaba una de sus rodillas la cual se había raspado.-Ya les había dicho que no es bueno correr en casa-les informo nuevamente a sus hijos.

Edward Junior poco a poco dejo de llorar al igual que Emmett el cual se había asustado mucho por su hermanito de ojos verdes.

-Lávense las manos que ya vamos a comer-Les ordeno Elizabeth mientras bajaba a Edward de la barra de a cocina-Díganle a su hermanita Alice.-Los niños asintieron y salieron caminando más tranquilos.

Ah la hora de la comida la familia Cullen comieron amenamente mientras escuchaban música del radio del comedor. Casi no conversaban en las comidas, no era mucho de su estilo. Después de media hora todos terminaron la comida, le dieron gracias a Elizabeth y a María que hicieron la comida y se retiraron de allí.

Edward salió al patio trasero donde tenían una gran piscina donde él mismo planeaba como seria su gran noche de aniversario el cual sería la siguiente noche. Él se las arreglaría para que fuera perfecta, inolvidable para ambos. Esa sería una noche perfecta, nadie le arruinaría la sorpresa a la joven pareja…

**Espero que les alla gustado este primer cap. También espero me apoyen mucho y me den sus opiniones C:' **

**Ya tengo varios capítulos asi que espero me sigan leyendo!**

**Las/os adoro muchísimo! Nos leemos dentro de poquitito, esperemos.**

_**SheIsTepe**_


End file.
